Celebrity Wounder
by gilmoregirl123
Summary: This is a JM and JH......I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my 5th story but this is my first HM story so please R&R………This is when she meets Jake Ryan and hes trying to win her heart…………

Lily: Miley did you hear a new student is coming and guess who it is

Miley: I give up she said sactasically

Lily: Jake Ryan

Miley: Hes probably here for a normal life

Lily: Well that gonna be very hard because hes being chased down the hall from a whole bunch of girls

Miley: Excatley

Then he came up to us 

Jake: Please hide me

Miley: Come with me

She took him to her house 

Miley: Well we were about to come to my house but we could take you somewhere else

Jake: That's okay well lets go in

They walked in and Miley was surprised 

Miley: Kevin your home

She cam running up to him and both Jake and Lily were speechless 

Kevin: Its nice to see you to sis

Lily: I only thought you had one brother

Miley: Yeah I have 2 older brothers Kevin is the oldest and Jackson is the second oldest

Kevin: Oh yeah I forgot I bring you something

Miley: Oh really what is it!

Kevin: Open it and see

She opened it and saw a new outfit for her concert coming up 

Miley: Oh thank you

Kevin: Well add it to the others

Miley: Got it…..Oh and these are my friends Lily Trescott and Jake Ryan

Kevin: Well its nice to meet you 2 and I have to go to practice

Jake: What sport do you play?

Kevin: Ummmm…..

Kevin is Matthew Montana 

Miley: He plays basketball

Jake: That's cool we play someday

Kevin: Yeah that would be great….

Miley: Well I guess we should be going up stairs

Robbie: Yeah 2 two can go up stairs I need to talk to Miley

Lily: Okay

They went went upstairs 

Kevin: Are you insane

Miley: Lily and Oliver now but Jake doesn't and I don't thin he should anytime soon

Robbie: Yeah but becareful of what you do around him and when you bring him around here

Kevin: Yeah because im in college and I don't want to be filled with paperazi and Jakeson will be questioned by a millon people because hes related to us and you well I don't know what would happen to you but it would be bad

Robbie: Yeah so be careful

Miley: Got it

She kissed both of them 

Miley: Oh and see you at practice 2morrow bro

Then she went upstairs 

Jake: So what do you 2 want to do

Lily: Want to see a movie

Miley: Then we need a disguise

They put dark sunglasses a black hat and a different jacket 

Jake: Perfect I don't even knows its me…Oh yeah you guys want to come to this party 2night

Lily: Sure….What is it for?

Jake: Oh…Well you see Matthew Montana and Vanessa Hudgens are hosting their first party as a couple and I was invited

Miley: Maybe Lily would love to go I can't im busy and my dad I kno for a fact wont let me go

Jake: Im sure

Miley: Yeah maybe next time

Jake: Okay…Lily ill pick you up at 6:30

Lilly: Great

Miley: Can I talk to Lily for a sec

Lily: What

Miley: My brother never told me that he was dating Vanessa and ill probably be going as Hannah…Im gonna go talk to my brother make sure Jake doesn't go anyways but my room

Lily: Got it

Jake: Where did Miley go

Lily: She had to do something but she will be back in a sec

Downstairs 

Miley: KEVIN

Kevin: Is anything wrong

Miley: What are you doing 2night?

Kevin: I wanted to talk about that when your friends left

Miley: Well how about we talk about how you and Vanessa are throwing a party and I have to find out from someone else

Kevin: Well because….Vanessa is cousins with Jake and she wants to set you and Jake up and you as in Hannah you

Miley: WHAT

Kevin Calm down

Miley: Well how long have you and Vanessa been dating?

Kevin: We met in Paris

Miley: Oh so you have been dating her for months and I find out 2day

Kevin: Im sorry but please come

Miley: Fine but don't expect me and Jake to hit it off

Kevin: Great and you can wear the new outfit that I bought you

The Party 

Vanessa: Matt look your sisters here

Matthew: Great now we just need to find Jake

Jake and Lily come behide Vanessa and Matt 

Jake: Hey cuz!

Vanessa turns around 

Vanessa: Jake you're here and I see you brang someone

Jake: Yeah…I would like you to meet Lily Trescott

Vanessa: Lily its nice to meet you

Lily: Its great to meet you

Matt: Well I want you all to come meet my sister

Vanessa: Yeah come on

They go to the V.I.P section where Hannah was talking to a guy and that guy was Zac Efron 

Vanessa: Zac you made it

Zac: Won't miss it (He said while hugging Vanessa and shaking Matt, Jake and Lilys hand)

Matt: Sis glad you could come

Hannah: Wouldn't miss it

Matt: Sis I would like you to meet Vanessa my girlfriend and her cousin Jake and his date Lily

Hannah: Its great to meet you (Giving Vanessa a hug and shaking Jake and Lilys hand)

Vanessa: Its nice to meet you too…Matt has told me great things about you

Hannah: Well I bet there all not that great

Vanessa: Well i think you have a great voice

Hannah: Not as great as yours…I loved your movie High School Musical…When are you gonna start filming the second one?

Vanessa: Well I have really no idea I think in the beginning of summer right Zac?

Zac: Yup! Were starting in the middle of June

Hannah: That's great……

Lily: Will you excuse me for a moment

Jake: Yeah sure

After Lily left and 2 minutes later 

Hannah: Will you excuse me also

Matt: Okay

Bathroom……

Hannah: Lily She shouted in low voice 

Lily: Yeah

Hannah: What am I gonna do by bro and Vanessa are gonna set me and Jake up..

Lily: Well then flirt with boys

Hannah: That's perfect…Lily that's the brilliantest thing you said

Lily: Is brilliantest a word?

Hey well the rest will be in the next chapter I hope you liked!

-Jamie


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I'm so sorry it's been months but ill try make it up. My sis has been pissing me off and well you get…LOL.

Chapter 2

RECAP:

Hannah: What am I going to do by bro and Vanessa is going to set me and Jake up...

Lily: Well then flirt with boys

Hannah: That's perfect…Lily that's the brilliantest thing you said

Lily: Is brilliantest a word?

END OF RECAP

Hannah and Lily come out of the bathroom laughing. Then Hannah leaves Lily half way to the table after seeing Jason Dolly at the bar and decided to mega flirt with him.

With Hannah and Lily

Hannah: Omg I see Jason Dolly alone at the bar I think I'm flirt with him.

Lily: Okay ill just say you went to get a drink

Once Lily gets to the table Matt asks where Hannah is

Matt: Lily do you know where my sister went

Vanessa: Yeah I wanted to ask her if she could sing pump up the party

Lily: She went to get a drink at the bar

Matt: Isn't she a little too young to drink?

Vanessa: Matt don't worry hun, she's probably getting a soda or something

Matt: I guess, but then why is she with Jason Dolly, Jesse McCarthy, Kyle Massy, Chris Massy and Matt Underwood?

Vanessa: WHAT!!! Matt I thought we were going to hook up you sister and my cousin?

Matt: Me too, how about we go over there and find out what their talking about?

Vanessa: Okay

Matt and Vanessa walk up to then while Hannah is

Hannah: Okay guys you know what to right?

Jason&Jesse&Kyle&Chris&Matt: YEEEAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Vanessa: Hey guys what are you talking about?

Jesse: Were talking about how sweet Hannah here is

Hannah: Awww boys, Thanks………here

Hannah gives all the guys a kiss and hung

Matt: Hannah do you mind if I talk to you a lone, while Vanessa can keep the boys company

Hannah: Sure bro!

Hey I hope you like it and tell me what you guys want then to discuss!!...

……xoxox Jamie


End file.
